The Light In The Darkness
by TwitterBug
Summary: When everyone abandons Stiles and his Father is killed he has no one to turn to, to help him except the strange Peter Hale. What will happen when the others find out about Peter helping him? Slash with werewolves. It's been awhile since I've published. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING. WARNING MALE/MALE SCENES IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING LEAVE NOW.

So the fight was over , Peter had been slayed , resurrected , and proven worthy of our trust. Gerald was dead , or we hoped anyway , no one had spotted his body yet or a huge puddle of black goo. Jackson was a werewolf for real this time, not just a freaky lizard man. Boyd and Erica had scampered home , claiming they heard howls in the forest , but none of us had seen or heard anything to corroborate that.

Scott and I had gotten back to being kids as much as we could , what with his monthly rampage needing to be contained. Allison had taken a summer vacation with her father , nothing like a psychotic break with Grandpa to make a father plan a bonding trip. She had told Scott that they were still broken up , which was obvious to everyone since she tried to fillet him. Isaac had begun hanging with us , although he seemed more prone to hang with Scott then me.

Derek was a ghost , busy with his undead uncle would be my guess. The pack met once a month , a new no humans rule was in place and Scott wasn't known for paying great attention so I was in the dark. I spent my alone time googling everything just to pass the time , and catch up in case any of it was real. The summer was almost over and all had been quiet in Beacon Hills since grandpa Argent went bonkers.

I was researching vampires , not the sparkly teen girl obsessed ones either, when I heard a thump at my window. Looking up I spotted the big bad Alpha himself , looking rather ill at the moment. I jumped up and opened the window.

"Thanks…" Derek managed to get out before he face planted on my carpet , good thing my dad was out or that thump would have had him running.

I checked him over , trying not to touch too much of him. He seemed to be healing fine , a little slow but still healing. There was a nasty gash on his side and I couldn't imagine what it looked like before it started to heal. He was unconscious at the moment so I picked his cell out of his pocket and scrolled down till I found Peter.

"What nephew , I'm kind of busy at the moment." Peter answered , a male voice groaning in the background and I wasn't going there at all.

"It's Stiles and Derek crawled through my window with a chunk missing out his side. He's currently sniffing my carpet and snoring." I rambled out a little louder than normal to cover the groans I could still hear.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Peter drawled out.

"Well I was thinking you could come pick up your nephew and take him home."

"I'm still busy and he'll be fine by morning and can escort himself home. Damn." Peter managed evenly till the end.

"Would you hang up and fuck me already." The male voice begged.

"Patience is a virtue. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to fucking this fine piece of ass and you can go fuck off." Peter said before he hung up.

Huh, who would have pegged Peter for gay? Not that there was anything wrong with that, Danny was a good guy. Plus I may have had a few thoughts about that while grinding on the dance floor at Jungle. Stupid Kanima thing making me confront my feelings and shit. Oh well, there was nothing more to do than wait for Derek to wake up.

The next morning I woke suddenly, falling out the bed since I was tangled in the sheets , and looked for Derek. He was gone, only a Derek shape on the floor as evidence he had been there. I got dressed and jumped in my jeep, determined to drive over there and get some answers. I figured the guy owed me that much since he crashed on my floor all night.

I pulled up to the hale house, still decrepit to the point of creepy. No one came out to greet me and I was ticked off enough to walk right in without knocking , a decision I should have rethought. On the couch was Derek , but he wasn't alone. Shockingly Danny was there , and they were both naked , Derek buried balls deep in him.

"Fuck Miguel." Danny groaned and I squeaked, fell over and ran out. I was home before I realized that I was hard.

"Damn Derek Hale." I cursed and hit the shower, cold of course.

I was not going to think about how many ways Derek could and probably would kill me. I honestly have no luck , I should know that by now what with all the supernatural shit trying to kill me all the time , but I was still optimistic I guess.

"Stiles." The voice of Peter Hale greeted me as I walked back into my room , wearing only a towel around my waist.

"Holy mother of monkey balls , don't do that!" I yelled as I grabbed for the towel so it wouldn't fall off after jumping nearly a foot in the air.

"So where is my nephew?" he asked , ignoring my flailing.

"He left already and last I saw he was busy." I told him trying and failing to keep my heart from racing. Peter quirked an eyebrow at me.

"He was with Danny." I supplied.

"About time."

"You knew he was with him?!"

"Well that day you had him strip in front of him Derek realized that he was his mate so yeah I knew." Peter said in a bored voice.

"Mate , you mean like soul mate , one forever kind of thing?"

"Yes , I'm sure you researched this before. I just hope he wasn't trying to knot him before he turned him , nasty business that."

"You mean you guys have knots , like dogs?" I squeaked.

"Oh yes , only present with mates and we usually avoid it if we're not breeding , but he doesn't have the best control since it's been so long."

I really didn't want to think about Derek and sex , having it or not at all. Mainly because that led to the previous condition that required the shower in the first place , I really wanted to avoid that with creepy uncle Peter standing in front of me.

"I need to get dressed." I told him , the air starting to cool the water on my body.

"By all means go right ahead , don't mind me." He smiled the stalker smile.

"I'm not changing with you in the room. Didn't you satisfy your needs earlier?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I have a very large appetite."

I wasn't even going there , that was double innuendo , and super creepy coming from Peter. Although he wasn't bad looking , just the serial killer vibe overruled that.

"Fine , so prudish these days. Honestly you should be proud to show off such a defined body." He said and was gone out the window before I could retort.

I waited three days for the killing rampage to arrive in my room , or out in some dark alley , but it never came. Scott told me that Derek wasn't even bothered by my disastrous visit. Apparently he had told Danny everything and they had made plans to turn him after graduation , unless he was seriously injured. I was baffled about the Miguel thing until Scott stuttered out that they were role playing.

Shortly after that conversation they found an unknown scent in the woods , another wolf , and Stiles time got cut short. They left me out of it , Scott asked for information but that was the only wolf I saw. My dad was busy at work as usual , he had some missing kids to deal with from a town over he was helping their department with.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Scott asked as he climbed through the window.

"Nothing. What's new with the pack?" I asked.

"Training that's all we've been doing." He answered and I didn't need to be a wolf to know that he was lying because he dropped his gaze when he answered.

"Right. So what brings you by?" I asked.

"Oh I uh…wanted to see what you had been doing." He stuttered.

"Translation everyone else was busy and you were bored. I feel so loved." I snapped.

"No it's not like that Stiles I…" he started but his phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered quickly.

"Yeah…hey…I'll be right there…Hey I gotta go Stiles but I want to hang out soon okay?" Scott said as he hung up.

"Sure man whatever." I said and turned back to the computer ignoring him until I heard a woosh that told me he had left.

I was pissed , not only was I getting blown off by every wolf I knew but now my best friend was doing it too. I couldn't set there any longer , the anger was boiling in me. I wanted to rant and rave and scream but there was no one to listen. I flipped the lights off and fell in bed, punching my pillow a few good times and going to sleep.

The next few days my dad was barely around , the case he was helping with was taking up all his time. I didn't hear any more from Scott , not that I wasn't surprised seeing as how cozy he was with everyone else lately. It was driving me out of my mind , I was the kid with ADD and had nothing and no one to distract me.

By Saturday I was beyond frustrated and decided that I was going to go out to the Hale house and confront them , I had a right to be in on things seeing as I had kept them all alive at one time or another. I jumped in my jeep and drove out into the woods. The trip didn't take that long and when I pulled up at the Hale house I was not surprised to see everyone was there , including Danny. That angered me even more , there was a no humans ban but I guess you get special treatment if the Alpha is fucking you.

I got out of the jeep and tried my best to control the anger flowing through my veins , I still felt that they deserved a little restraint. Jackson and Erica looked excited that I had the balls to come here , Lydia and Boyd seemed unconcerned. Isaac and Scott weren't looking at me , Danny was a little flushed like he was embarrassed that I had seen him with Derek and Peter was looking quite amused. Derek looked ready to kill.

"I told you this was a no human area , go home Stilinski." He growled out.

"I have as much a right to be here as anyone else , I held you up in a pool for two hours so I think I have a right to be here. " I said. Derek growled and his eyes flashed.

"No one wants you here , now get out of here before I rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek sneered and I felt my heart ache at the words. I looked around at the others but no one would meet my eyes. I nodded my head and stumbled back a step.

"Fine I guess I'll be going then. I don't need you guys anyway." I mumbled and turned running back to my jeep. Scott made a noise of protest but I ignored him.

I drove around aimlessly for the next few hours , ignoring the hurt I felt and the tears that threatened to fall every time I heard the words over in my head. It hurt worse than I wanted to admit , especially that Scott went along with it , but I refused to let it get to me. Finally I decided that I needed to get home before dad picked up some fast food.

"Hey dad I'll make some salad and we can have dinner together and some…."I trailed off as I noticed that he was packing some clothes.

"I have to head over to Milton for a few days to work on this case , I really hope this helps me crack it." He said apologetically. I shook it off before he could see the flash of hurt.

God I hated being alone in this house , ever since my mother died I tried everything I could to avoid being alone in the house. I hated the way the silence brought her to my mind , not the happy her that I loved , but the sick her that took her place as the cancer ate away at her.

"Well be careful while you're there. I want you eating healthy food even if I have to come bring it to you myself. I'll be fine here by myself." I told him walking into the kitchen to make myself dinner.

"I'm sorry I swear that as soon as this case is over we'll spend some time together. Oaky?" he zipped up his small suitcase and walked over to hug me before he left.

"Sure thing dad , I love you." I told him and he was out the door and I was alone again.

I ate a chicken salad and spent the rest of the night in my room with the music blaring , ignoring the events of the day and the emptiness of the house around me. I guess some part of me thought that Scott might stop by , even if it was just to tell me that he was sorry about earlier or that he just had no choice but to follow Derek's order.

Just when I was about to go to bed , somewhere around three in the morning I heard a noise outside of my window and let a small smile light my face as I turned toward the window. Only it wasn't Scott , it was Derek and for a moment I thought that he was going to apologize for earlier or tell me that I could come to the next meeting but that went out the window as soon as I looked at his face.

"What brings you here?" I asked him through the window.

"I just want to make sure that we're clear on what I said earlier , that you are not welcome. I don't care that you think you're entitled to be a part of the pack because you helped out a few times , I'm not going to be responsible for your weak human self." Derek sneered.

"Just go to hell." I told him and pulled the blinds shut in his face.

The next few days were hell , I saw the others , but none of them acknowledged me. They acted like I wasn't even there when I saw them on the street. I was falling lower and lower into the sadness , and at this point no one was helping me. I didn't want to be like this , like some teen girl who wanted to kill myself over some stupid insults , but I was thinking that this was getting to that point. Not that I would kill myself but that I would do something equally as stupid like leave town.

Dad called every night that he was gone and let me know that he was alright and he was getting closer to the end , but that the case was getting stranger. I was glad that he wasn't here to see this moping vibe I had going. I felt like things were spinning out of control and I had no idea how much more I could take. Then the night came that dad didn't call and I thought maybe he was coming home.

Then the doorbell rang and I opened it to find two deputies at the door and the world ended. I nodded as they talked and when they left I collapsed against the door. I noticed someone carrying me to bed and barely registered that it was Peter.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND I'M GLAD TO BE BACK.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING…

I shot up in bed , tears running down my face and my breath coming in fast pants. I swung my head around wildly , looking for Peter or any clue as to what happened. I managed to calm myself down enough to crawl out of bed and leave my room. The moment the deputies had explained that my father had been killed in the woods swirled in my mind.

It was dark out , sometime in the middle of the night I guessed. I walked toward the stairs and heard nothing coming from the first floor. I turned back to head to my room , figuring that I would have to wait till morning to get some answers when I heard a noise from my father's room. I swallowed and crept to the door.

Carefully I opened the door and looked in , expecting what I wasn't sure. What I found was far from what I could have imagined , and I had a good imagination. Laying in bed was my father , snoring like he always did. I nearly sagged to the floor in relief , I was so excited that once I got my legs back I ran at my father and hugged him hard.

"What the…" the sheriff flailed in his sheets.

""I love you dad so much you have no idea." I told him.

"I love you too kiddo but was it necessary to tell me at 3 in the morning?" he asked as he peeked at the clock.

"I had this terrible dream that you were dead , Frank and Tom came to the house and told me." I felt tears building in my eyes again.

"Oh , want to sleep in here tonight?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure as long as there is no teasing later."

"Not this time kiddo." Dad scooted over and I climbed in. It didn't take long for us to drift back off.

Breakfast was a little awkward the next morning , seeing as we had woken up with our arms around each other. I hadn't slept in dad's bed since his mom died. That was only for a few months and mostly because of my asthma.

"So you going to tell me about this dream you had?"

"You went to help on this case in Milton and they said you were in the woods and got killed."

"Was this case about some missing kids?" he asked with this pale look on his face.

"Yeah why?"

"They just called us yesterday about it and I know it hasn't been on the news and if it was you don't pay attention to it so I don't know how you heard about it." I was confused , how much of what I dreamed had actually happened?

I spent the rest of the day with dad until he had to go to work , he knew the dream was bad enough that he didn't say anything about me being stuck on him. After he was gone I went to my room to do something , anything when Derek knocked on the window.

"What do you want?" I said , really pissed that he was here after the events of the dream.

Derek didn't say anything so I had to open the window. He swayed a little then climbed in and fell face first onto my floor. I had the worst case of déjà vu when I looked down and saw that he had the same wound on his side. I reached down and picked out his phone , scrolling to Peter and calling.

"What Nephew , I'm kind of busy at the moment." Peter answered just like he did in my dream.

"It's Stiles , Derek is bleeding on my floor so hurry up fucking that guy and come get him and I mean before tomorrow morning." I said and hung up.

I put his phone back in his pocket and started pacing my room. This was getting too weird , first the case actually existing , then Derek showing up in the same condition and finally Peter screwing some guy when I called. I was getting freaked out.

Did this mean that everything was going to happen the same? That would mean that my dad would be killed in the woods , I couldn't let that happen. I heard a thump outside and jumped. The window opened and Peter swung in wearing only a pair of black pants.

"Could you maybe not give me a heart attack?" I said as I tried to calm down.

"You called saying he was bleeding on the floor and hung up. I thought it was urgent and one other thing. How did you know I was with someone?" he asked.

"I had this strange dream and now things are happening the same. Although this time you came right away , before you waited till the next day after Derek had left and I went to the house. I was coming out the… anyway you being here now is different." I said not wanting to tell him that he caught me in a towel.

"You're having prophetic dreams?" he eyed me curiously.

"I guess , why does that mean something?"

"I'm not sure , my wife used to get them. Too bad she didn't have one of that Argent bitch killing her." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry. The truce with the hunters is a little cruel towards you when you think about it , Derek has had years to deal with the emotions from the fire and you really haven't." I told him.

"You're the first person to ever understand that part of it , that I wasn't really there all these years. I had some grasp of what was going on around me but the majority of me was stuck in the house with the screams echoing in my head. "

"It's really not that surprising that you did what you did after six years of torture." I told him but a groan from Derek stopped our conversation.

"I'll take him home to heal. Let me know if anything else strange happens , though you might want to talk with Deaton about the dream. He's all knowing and shit." Peter hauled Derek onto his shoulder and was out the window.

"Who would have thought I could be understanding of crazy uncle?" I said to myself.

I googled prophetic dreams for a few hours , nothing really matching up and called it a night after a text from Peter letting me know that grumpy was awake and almost healed.

The next morning I debated going over to the house to see what was going on , why Derek was like that last night and all. On one hand I was afraid that I would walk in to find him fucking Danny again and the other was telling me that I would be safe since Peter picked him up.

In the end I went anyway , leaving my dad a note and a salad for lunch. I pulled up and found almost everyone already there , Jackson obviously couldn't be bothered. I walked in and was met with silence. Peter had a smile and I had to fight the skip of my heart at it. Maybe I was going crazy I thought.

"So no Trelawney jokes?" I said breaking the silence.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek asked and I felt apprehension run down my spine at the similarities to the day in my dream.

"Well I came to find out why you showed up to bleed on my carpet last night and maybe get your input on why I'm seeing the future." I saw Danny snap his head around to look at Derek , oops.

"What does he mean you were bleeding on the carpet Derek?" Danny asked.

"Later." Derek said , glaring at me.

"Why do we even care that you can see the future or whatever?" Erica sneered.

It was not all that unexpected coming from her , she was still pissed that becoming a wolf hadn't improved her social status much. Personally I thought she was mad that there were rules to her new freedom and that was her problem.

"At least I can see my alternator coming for my face now." I snapped back and she pouted , Derek had been rather upset with her about that. Something about a week chained in the basement.

"Stiles why don't you go talk to Deaton about the dream thing and my attack is pack business so butt out." Derek snapped.

"No you don't get to do that , not after all I have done for this pack and don't even give me the I'm not pack bullshit." I yelled. Peter smirked at my tone.

"I think the kid has a point he has done more than enough for this pack to be included in business. There's a new pack in town and they aren't a regular pack , they're from the council here to judge our pack. Derek had a little argument with them last night." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter. " I said a little pissed that the crazy uncle seemed to be the only one on my side. Scott couldn't even look at me.

"Why are they here to judge , is there some standard or have we just drawn to much attention?" I wasn't stupid , I had seen True Blood and Twilight , the concept of a governing body wasn't new.

"A little of both , they got word that Beacon Hills had a higher than average animal attack rate and that the Hale pack was expanding. They watch how we work as a pack , test us and decide whether we are allowed to live or if they wipe us out. Another reason why you need to be in the loop , you are pack and you will be part of their testing." Peter informed us , he was the only one old enough to know what would happen , his pack being judged before.

"When will they start?" Scott asked.

"Right about now sounds good." A new voice said and we all jumped.

"Sorry about that , didn't mean to interrupt but honestly you should have sensed us coming. Let me introduce myself , I'm Eric Franco Alpha of the investigative pack. I overheard you telling your less educated members what we do so we can skip that." He said.

Eric was taller than Derek and wore much nicer clothes , more like Peter since he pulled a Lazarus. Behind him were two lackeys that resembled the Alpha twins from that murderous pack only they weren't twins.

"So Alpha Hale the first matter of business is meeting the entire pack and observing how you interact during the full moon , do the human members run with you or do they stay at home?" Eric asked.

"The only one not here is Jackson , family matters and the human members stay at home during our run." Derek answered.

"Good very responsible of you. Now we will be observing you from both afar and up close. We'll leave you to continue your business and we'll see you in two weeks' time for the full moon." Eric said.

The three of them left quickly and we waited a while , making sure that they had gotten far enough away we could speak freely. Derek went as far as going outside on the porch to ensure they were gone. When he returned and nodded I felt it was safe to relax.

"Like I said he needs to be a part of this because they see him as pack , whether you think it or not Derek." Peter said.

"So what do we do , train together , have pack nights , run in terror?" I rambled.

"We meet every day and work on becoming a closer pack. Remember our lives are dependent on this so no blowing it off for stupid things." Derek growled out and looked at me , like I wasted time on stupid things.

"Well , goodnight." I said and left , I was beyond dealing with all this.

I made it home , my dad was still working and I just went straight to my room. I really shouldn't have been surprised that Peter was there. He was the embodiment of the creepy uncle , but for some reason I really didn't mind him all that much anymore , blame it on leftover feelings from the dream.

"Well are you happy now that you are going to be included in pack business?" He asked.

"Oh yeah you know. It's great except the possibly dying part." I snapped.

"Do you really have that little faith in us?"

"Derek doesn't want me around him , Scott is not the brightest crayon in the box , Isaac has way too many issues from his father , Erica has no temper control and Boyd is actually the most well-adjusted of us all. Lydia and Jackson are just far to vain." I listed off.

"And what about me?" Peter asked leaning against my desk with his arms crossed.

"You came back from the dead after we killed you because you went insane when you finally came out of the coma you had been trapped in reliving the fire for the past six years , what do you think?"

"Well when you put it that way I guess we have a lot of work to do. For the record I think we can do it , with your help of course."

"Oh yeah cause I'm sure that Derek is going to listen to a word I say."

"Maybe , maybe not but most of the pack will. I know I will for sure." Peter leered.

"Are you really flirting with me? You are like thirty years older than me and creepy."

"Stiles I'm only thirty two and I am not creepy." Peter said , actually looking a little hurt.

"Really? I would have figured at least forty , but not because of how you look. It was more to do with how old Derek is and all." I tried not to be too shocked.

"You do realize that I am Derek's uncle and not his father right? His age has no bearing on mine."

"I know I just figured that he was your brother and you may be near in age is all." It was a little logical.

"I guess there is some logic to that but he was my brother in law , Derek's mother was my sister , older at that. So let's stop beating around the bush and talk about what we need to talk about." Peter said.

"And what do we need to talk about?" I asked in a whisper , my heart racing at the thought.

"The fact that without you this pack will die , along with you , because they are total lost without your guidance even though they are too stupid to admit it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I said and Peter could only smile.

We spent the rest of the time discussing how we could get everyone to realize that they needed my help and what we needed to work on. There were quite a few of those , but I was confident we could do it. In the back of my mind was the dream I had. I knew I had to make sure that it never happened , it was a lot of crap to deal with , but I was determined to do it all. With help from Peter apparently , whether I wanted it or not.

REVIEW PLEASE AND I DO APPOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I DID GET A HUGE WRITER BLOCK IN THE SHAPE OF LOSING THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY…I'M WORKING ON IT…


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING MALE/MALE PAIRING…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…

SIDE NOTE: I TOTALLY JUST REALIZED THAT I WAS STRUGGLING WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE I FALSELY THOUGHT I HAD CUT OUT THE ALPHA PACK THEN DISCOVERED THAT I IMPLIED THE TWINS HAD BEEN THERE…I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS.

A week later and things were still going shitty. Derek refused to even consider listening to anything I suggested. Despite being included in the pack now everyone was still shunning me as much as they could without forcing me out completely.

"Dammit Derek you need to listen to me! If you would blindfold them they would learn how to harness their senses faster." I said for the hundredth time. I was getting angry.

"Seeing how I've been a wolf for twenty three years and you are not , I'll teach them how to be wolves." Derek growled.

"I give up , we're all going to die." I muttered and grabbed my things.

I stomped to my jeep and was speeding away from the Hale house , pissed beyond belief that Derek was going to let us all die just because he was stubborn. Suddenly there was a man in the road , I swerved to avoid him and barely managed to stop before hitting a huge oak tree. Once the jeep was stopped I threw it in park and jumped out.

"What the fuck are you thinking!?" I yelled , even more pissed now.

"Now Mr. Stilinski is that anyway to talk to a werewolf?" I realized that this was one of the henchmen from the council. I felt my face redden.

"Well , I'm a little pissed that I nearly got creamed because you can't stand to the side of the road instead of in the middle." I snapped.

"I do apologize , but I wasn't sure you would see me and I wanted to speak with you."

"Well , you got my attention."

"Yes , now my alpha has requested that I talk with you about the unwillingness of your alpha to listen to your rather intelligent suggestions." My heart skipped , so they had been watching.

"It's not my position to question my alpha." I figured that was a safe bet.

"But it is also the job of an alpha to listen to his pack and do what is best for the pack. Listening to your suggestions would be best for the pack." He explained and my heart dropped.

"Perhaps you would be better in another pack , one that would treat you like a valued member and listen to your wisdom."

I felt my heart race at the implications of what he was saying sunk in. They would offer me a place in their pack , one where I would be more than the weak human who was only good for research. I would be appreciated , not taken for granted. It was an appealing offer , I could admit that much at least. Yet it wasn't that simple.

"You may even find a mate young one." He said in a smooth voice.

I felt my heart skip as I thought of a mate , one person destined for me , to love me no matter what. That was very appealing , but I reminded myself that I had to think of my pack. I thought about how even though he wasn't talking to me right now , Scott was my best friend and what would become of him if I wasn't there when he needed me.

I wasn't close to the others , but I had my uses with them as well. I was the brains , the researcher. Sure Lydia was smarter than me , but she wasn't going to spend hours looking up facts to save her life. Honestly Boyd , Erica , and Jackson were all mutual levels of uselessness on both sides. Danny was nothing more than an acquaintance.

Derek hated me , so much so that he had ordered everyone to stay away from me. Isaac was more concerned with Scott then me. Then there was Peter who made my heart skip just thinking about him , the casual shy flirting we seemed to do. He was the only one who spent time with me outside training. I knew my answer.

"Thank you , but no thanks. I have a pack." I told him and he smirked.

"Congratulations you passed."

"This was a test , what kind of test?" I asked.

"A test of loyalty , if the lowest most unhappy member refuses to betray the pack then no other member would. You stayed loyal and true even though they take you for granted." He explained. Then he bowed and was gone.

I was left standing there staring at where he had been in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had been tested. I was no longer angry about Derek , it had bled out while dealing with creepy wolf 1. I got back in my jeep and continued home.

"You smell like another." Peter growled as I entered my room , I should have known he'd be there.

"I was tested on the way home." I explained as he buried his face in my neck , the habits of wolves.

"What , how did they test you?"

"I was offered a place in another pack." I said and Peter growled , pulling back to reveal his flashing blue eyes.

"Did you take it?" he asked.

"No , I passed because I refused the offer. I told him I had a pack and he said that if the lowest member refused to betray his pack that no other would either."

"You are not the lowest member , you are way more important than Jackson." Peter growled out , eyes returning to normal.

"I know , but can we talk about something else. I'm tired of wolf business for the day."

"Of course. We could talk about my awesome sexiness."

"Stop you perv." I said and pushed him back.

"I was being serious. I really think we should address this attraction we have." Peter said with a serious look in his eyes. My heart raced.

"You do do you?" he nodded and leaned into me , my back against my door.

My heart was racing out my chest and I could feel sweat rolling off my body. His face was getting closer , our eyes locked and my breathing coming in pants. I was on the edge of freaking out. He was going to kiss me and I was going to let him. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched mine and the world exploded in color.

"STILES!" Scott's voice cut through the bliss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he directed at Peter after coming in the window.

"Nothing that concerns you." Peter answered. I was getting pissed again.

"He's right Scott , this is between us and you have no right to come in here and demand answers."

"But he's like forty and he's kissing you. You're not even gay!" Scott screeched.

"He is not forty and maybe I'm bi. Either way you lost the right the moment you started listening to Derek and blowing me off."

"I'm not going to let you.." Scott started.

"Fuck off Scott! You're not going to LET me , you're not the boss of me and you're not my friend. Why don't you run back to Derek." I pushed him and either he was shocked by my anger or he let me cause he actually moved.

"Wait until Derek hears about this , or your father." Scott said and was out the window before I could retort.

"God damn him!" I yelled.

"Forget him , I won't let them tear us apart." Peter said , wrapping me in his arms. I relaxed into his chest , his nose in my hair scenting me.

"Thanks." I said and leaned up to kiss him gently.

We spent the rest of the night cuddled on my bed , when I woke up I was nestled into his side , his arms around me. I smiled at the look of peace on his face. I leaned in a pecked him on the lips as I stretched , my arm brushing his crotch where he was sporting morning wood.

"Don't tease me please." Peter said finally opening his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm laying here in your arms." I told him.

"Me either , Stiles. I thought you would never see me as anything other than a killer." Peter said in a sad voice.

I heard movement down the hall and I sighed. I wanted to stay here in his arms and feel safe. From friends who ignored me and a council who wanted to kill us half the time. I wanted to keep it just the two of us.

"You are not a killer , well you did kill them but they deserved it and you were out of your mind at the time." I told him.

"Thank you for that. I need to go before your dad walks in and catches me. At this point I'm not sure if he would shoot me or arrest me. I'll see you at the meeting." Peter said.

He kissed me and slipped out the window. I took a shower and joined my dad in the kitchen. He had breakfast made and I sat down to join him. We ate in silence at first and then I remembered about the case that I had dreamed of.

"How's the case going dad?" I asked.

"There's still not much to go on. I'm staying in town though." He sighed.

"I'm glad , I worry about the dream. I also have something else I want to talk about with you." I stuttered. I had been thinking about what Scott said about my dad finding out about Peter.

"You can talk to me about anything son." He said sitting his coffee cup down.

"This is going to sound weird but please believe me."

"Son does this have anything to do with the lies these past few months?" He asked.

"Yeah , it's really not my secret to tell but I don't want to keep lying. About anything. First I'm bi or gay , I'm not sure which but I like this guy and he's older." I started.

"Is he forcing you or is this something you want?"

"This is something that I want , more than anything and this is even more complicated. See there's something about him that's not normal."

"I can take you dating an older man , I'm not thrilled about it , but as long as he's not forcing you I can give it a shot. Now what is this abnormal thing?"

"Thanks dad. He's not completely human."

He didn't say anything , he just looked at me. I could see him thinking and working through things. I wasn't sure that he would believe me.

"You remember the night you caught me in the woods when you were searching for Laura's body?" I asked.

"That was the night you and Scott went out after eavesdropping on my call , so yes I remember."

"Well that was the night that Scott got bit , by an alpha werewolf. Then we found out that Derek was a werewolf and all the crap we have been in is because he's a wolf."

"What does this have to do with the older guy , wait it's not Derek is it?"

"No dad it's not Derek and the reason I'm telling you other than not wanting to have any lies between us is that he's a wolf too."

"Good , cause I don't think I could approve of that." My heart sank.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's because of a few things , like how I saw him with the gay kid , Danny. Also the fact that he doesn't seem to nice , I won't stand for anyone not being nice to you."

"Then it has nothing to do with his age?" I needed to be sure.

"No his age has nothing to do with it , but I have to ask because of how nervous you are. How old is this person?"

"He's thirty two." I said and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Stiles I'm forty four. Are you sure this is all consensual?"

"Yes , dad. I want this and I want to have your blessing for it."

"Can I meet him , I want to see the werewolf thing to? You can tell Scott that I want to have a nice long talk with him about this and his mother."

"We're not talking right now. He and the rest of them listened to Derek and locked me out of the pack. The only reason I'm still in at all is this council has been sent to judge the pack."

"Well if he was ordered then he didn't have a choice did he? I hate to think of the two of you losing your friendship over something he had no control over."

"That wasn't all , he also tried to tell me that he wasn't going to let me keep seeing P… the guy I'm with." I stumbled over Peter's name.

"That I can see upsetting you. Honestly I think you are right to be mad at him , he has no right to rule your life. Maybe he'll come around. Now how about you bring this man to dinner tonight and I can reserve judgment."

"It's a deal , but I have to ask if he can come." I told him , excited that he was giving this a chance.

"Go do what you do , I have to head in to work. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad." I gave him a hug and grabbed my keys to head out to the Hale property.

I pulled up and was of course last there. I didn't even care anymore cause I could see Peter walk up from the woods. I let a smile light my face as he turned and locked eyes with me. I felt my heart race at the sight and thought of him. I walked up to join the rest on the porch.

"You can leave." Derek said and I thought he was talking to me , but he was glowering at Peter.

"I'm part of this pack and I'm going to stay to help pass the council's tests." He said calmly.

"No you are not. I'm not even sure I should let you live , I'm not letting you stay in this pack." Derek growled.

"What the hell Derek , it's my life and my relationship. You have no say in this." I yelled , pissed that it had come to this.

"Stiles he's thirty two and you are seventeen , your father is Sheriff and as alpha I am responsible for keeping us hidden." Derek said.

"And I have told my father the truth about everything. Which reminds me dad wants you to come to dinner tonight." I turned to Peter who was smirking triumphantly.

"You told your father about us?!" Scott yelled.

"Yes , after that threat before you ran off I had no choice. Besides I'm tired of lying to him and if the stupidity of the rest of you is going to get me killed then my father deserves to know why I'm dying."

"Well , what do we have here?" Eric's voice came from the woods as he stepped out , followed by the idiot who I nearly hit.

"Oh I'm sorry were we interrupting something?" he asked.

"No we were having a bit of a disagreement but it can keep. How may we help you?" Derek asked.

"I'm not supposed to have any interaction other than the testing but I feel the need to step in this once. If you continue this way we will have to fail you. You don't listen to intelligent suggestions and now you are threatening banishment over pack members being mates."

"They can't be , Peter was mated to his wife and Stiles is human." Derek said.

"That's where you are wrong , yes he was mated to his wife but some wolves can find mates again. As for Stiles being human , do you forget that there were human members of your pack?" Eric said.

"But Stiles is also only seventeen." Scott spoke up. I was in the middle of a freak out , we were mates and that meant knotting.

"An issue in the eyes of the human law only and I believe his father is being more open minded then you are. Now I suggest you straighten up or you will fail. This is the only warning. " Eric said and they turned and left.

"I guess we can give you the benefit of the doubt seeing as you are apparently mates. And I guess I can take your suggestion about the blindfolds." Derek said.

"Are you really going to listen to him?" Jackson sneered.

"Yes we are or do you want to die to prove your point?" Derek asked.

"Anyone else have any problems?"

"No sir." They answered.

"Stiles can we talk?" Scott asked.

"No we need to train and I'm not talking to you right now." I said and walked over to work with Peter.

Training went better this time , what with Derek actually listening. We all worked together even though I wasn't talking to Scott or the others for that matter. I headed home to make dinner , some meatloaf , and get cleaned before Peter came to meet my dad. I was nervous about tonight.

I managed to get the meatloaf , garlic bread and salad on the table just as the doorbell rang. Dad had already showered and went to answer the door. This was the moment of truth , I worried he wouldn't let him in the door. I held my breath as I heard him pull the door open.

"YOU!" my father said and my heart sank.

WOW THAT WAS AN EXERCISE IN ITSELF…I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE THE MISTAKE OF ASSUMING I WROTE THE ALPHAS OUT…ROOKIE MISTAKE OF NOT CHECKING…STILL I CAN WORK WITH IT…REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
